Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{11}+\sqrt{275}-\sqrt{44}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{11}+\sqrt{275}-\sqrt{44}$ $= \sqrt{11}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 11}-\sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{11}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}-\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= \sqrt{11}+5\sqrt{11}-2\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 1 + 5 - 2 )\sqrt{11} = 4\sqrt{11}$